


"Hi, Mahal.."

by saccharineflower (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: May date si Kyungsoo.





	"Hi, Mahal.."

**Author's Note:**

> Para kay Nicole sksksksks also.. Unbeta-ed

 

Alas syete ng umaga.

 

Tumunog ang nakakabinging alarm ni Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng lamesa sa gilid ng kama. Pupungas pungas siyang umupo. Nakapikit pa ang isang mata.

 

Hinayaan niyang tumalbog ang katawan sa ibabaw ng kama nang humiga ulit siya. 

 

Nagmuni muni..

 

Nakikinig sa ingay ng umaga..

 

Nakatitig lang siya sa kisame ng kwarto.

 

Isang malaking ngiti ang unti unting sumilay sa kanyang mga labi. Humiga siya patagilid at nakita ang litrato sa ibabaw ng alarm clock niyang tutunog muli paglipas ng limang minuto. Magkatabi sila ni Jongin. Si Jongin.. Ang kanyang si Jongin.

 

Hindi niya maiwasan ang kilig na naramdaman.

 

Namula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at ramdam niya ang mainit na sensasyon mula pisngi pababa sa kanyang leeg. Binaon niya sa unan ang gilid ng mukha pero hindi napigil nuon ang masayang ngiti at mahinang pagtawa niya.

 

Tumunog na naman ang alarm clock. Dahan dahan siyang umupo at umusog sa gilid ng kama para tumayo. Hinila niya ang gusot niyang kumot at maayos na tiniklop ito. Sinabit niya muna sa isang braso ang kumot para maiunat niya at maayos ang kobre kama. Saka niya maayos na pinatong ang kumot.

 

Pagbaba ng kusina, nag-init muna siya ng tubig sa termos at saka nagsimulang maghanda ng agahan. Kumuha siya ng dalawang pirasong itlog galing sa ref at dalawang saging sa basket sa gitna ng lamesa.

 

Saglit niya munang binitawan ang mga pagkain sa kitchen counter at mabilis na bumalik ng kwarto para kuhain ang cellphone.

 

Nagpatugtog muna siya, naghanap ng kantang babagay sa pakiramdam niya ngayong umaga.

 

Nagsimula siyang sumabay sa himig ng intro ng kanta. Pinatong ang cellphone sa ibabaw ng lamesa at nagsimula nang magluto.

 

"You got me feeling emotions!" malakas niyang pagkanta kasabay ng boses ni Mariah Carey habang dinudurog ang dalawang pirasong saging sa isang babasaging mangkok.

 

Nang masigurong maayos na ang pagkakadurog niya sa saging, kinuha na niya ang dalawang itlog at nilagay sa nadurog na niyang saging. May kabilisan niyang hinalo ang dalawang rekado. Hindi na rin magawang mainis nang may kaunting natapon sa gilid. May ngiti pa rin sa mga labi niya habang nagpupunas ng kamay sa tuwalyang nakasabit malapit sa kinatatayuan.

 

"Intoxicated! Flying high!" sabay nya pa ring pagkanta. Hindi mawala ang saya sa bawat kilos niya. Sa malikot niyang katawan na sumasabay sa tugtog. Naiimagine niya si Jongin na tumatawa sa kanya mula sa lamesa.

 

Sinaksak na niya ang plug ng electric stove at kumuha ng maliit na frying pan. Mahina lang ang apoy na ginamit niya at saka pinunasan ang frying pan konting cooking oil gamit ang tissue.

 

Saka siya naglagay na tatlong bilog ng two-ingredients niyang pancake na laging pinagkakadiskitahan ni Baekhyun. Sinigurado niyang dagdagan ang niluluto para na rin sa kapitbahay.

 

Nakagawa siya ng pitong piraso. Nilagay ang apat na piraso sa isang plato at saka lumabas ng bahay para katukin ang kapitbahay.

 

May gulat sa ekspresyon ni Baekhyun pagkakita kay Kyungsoo. Bigla ang silay ng ngiti ni Baekhyun pagkakita sa dalang plato ng kaibigan.

 

"Uy! Sobrang love mo talag ako, ah?" panloloko ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa niya.

 

"Parang andami kong binigay," natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na naghintay si Baekhyun at nirolyo ang isang bilog ng pancake na gawa ni Kyungsoo at excited na kumain.

 

"Huy, mainit! Tirhan mo rin si Chanyeol," sabi niya. Sumimangot naman ang kaibigan pagkarinig sa pangalan ng asawa.

 

"Maagang umalis!" naiinis na sagot ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya ng pagkain.

 

Natawa lang si Kyungsoo at kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.

 

"Himala.. Hindi mo 'ko pinapagalitan ah," nagdududang sabi ni Baekhyun. Madalas kasi siyang pagsabihan ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa nakasanayan na ni Baekhyun na pagsasalita habang may pagkain sa loob ng bibig.

 

Nakangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo. Lalong nagtaka si Baekhyun.

 

"Sabihin mo nga. Anong meron?" pagi-interogate ni Baekhyun.

 

Namula si Kyungsoo at mahinang nagsalita.

 

"May date ako," sabi ni Kyungsoo na may ngiti sa labi.

 

Napatigil si Baekhyun at nawala ang nang aasar niyang ngiti. Mabilis naman itong napalitan ng isa pang ngiti. Mas mahinahon, hindi nakakaloko. Sumandal so Baekhyun sa doorframe ng pinto at nakatingin pa rin sa kaibigan.

 

"Hmm.. Magdadala ka na naman ba ng fried chicken?" natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun ngunit mayroong ngiti sa mga labi nito.

 

"Syempre. Alam mo na.. Favorite ni Jongin," natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang naiwang pagkain at cellphone niyang tumutugtog pa rin.

 

""Uy, sige! Una na ko!" pabiglang sabi niya sa kaibigan.

 

"Okay! Text mo ko ah? Kapag nand'on ka na! Saka kung ano sasabihin ni Jongin!" may kalakasang sabi ni Baekhyun na ikinangiti naman ni Kyungsoo. Kita niya pa ang pagkaway ni Baekhyun bago niya isa ang pinto ng bahay.

 

Pagkatapos kumain ay naligo na siya. Sa loob ng kwarto, nakalatag ang iilang damit ni Kyungsoo. Mga damit niyang sinusuot kapag may okasyon lang.

 

Tuyo na't lahat ang kanyang buhok at may butil na ng pawis sa gilid ng kanyang tainga, hindi pa rin siya makapili ng isusuot.

 

Tumingin siya sa orasan at nakitang alas otso y medya na.

 

"Malelate na 'ko," may pag aalalang turan ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

 

Mabilis niyang kinuha ang isang manipis na woollen sweater na peach colored at isinuot ito. Tinernohan niya ng buting pantalon at gray na coat dahil sa malamig-lamig na panahon.

 

Umupo siya sa harap ng lamesa at tumingin sa salamin. Kinuha niya ang pale pink niyang lipgloss at naglagay ng bahagya lang sa mga labi. Pati ang disposable contact lense na binili niya kahapon ay maingat niya nang nilagay sa mga mata. Nagpulbo rin siya, 'yung sakto lang sa mukha niya. Hindi sobrang puti. Para lang maiwasan ang pagpapawis ng mukha.

 

Kinuha niya ang suklay at dahan dahang sinuklay ang makapal na niyang buhok.

 

'kailangan ko na magpagupit,' bulong niya sa sarili.

 

Pagkalagay ng relo at medyas, binuksan niya ang drawer ng lamesa sa gilid ng kama. Nilabas at pinatong niya sa ibabaw ang isang itim na kahon. Dahan dahan noya itong binuksan at napangiti si Kyungsoo.

 

Sa loob ng kahon, isang kuwintas na may singsing ang nakalagay. Maingat itong kinuha ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan bago niya maingat na sinuot sa leeg ang alahas.

 

Hinawakan niya ang singsing at tumitig sa salamin. May usbong ng kasiyahan siyang naramdaman, sanhi para mapangiti na naman siya.

 

Kinuha niya ang wallet, susi ng sasakyan, cellphone at jacket sa ibabaw ng kama bago umalis.

 

\----

 

"Isang bucket?" nakangiting sabi ni Yixing, ang may ari ng chicken parlor na paboritong puntahan ni Kyungsoo at Jongin dati pa. Nagsisimula palang silang mag-date nuon at dito siya unang dinala ng kasintahan.

 

"As usual," nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo bago ilabas ang tantyado na niyang halaga ng manok na paborito ni Jongin. Garlic honey at parmesan. Sa isang bucket, may papel ng devider sa gitna para sa dalawang flavor ng manok. Bagay na laging ikinatutuwa ni Jongin kahit pa ilang beses na silang umorder nito.

 

"Okay. Coming up!" nakatawang sabi ni Yixing bago mawala papasok ng kusina ng shop. Tumingin sa relo si Kyungsoo.

 

9:05 a.m.

 

'maaga aga pa,' bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Nilibot niya ang paningin sa loob ng shop at nakita ang ibang regular customers ni Yixing. Ang grupo ng students sa gilid na araw araw sigurong kumakain dito at ang matandang mag asawa na madalas din pumunta sa kainan.

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang makita niyang inaalis ng asawang lalaki ang balat ng manok para sa asawa nitong babae.

 

"Gusto mo bang atakihin sa puso?" tinig niyang sabi ng matandang lalaki sa asawa nito.

 

"Minsan lang naman," ang reklamo naman ng asawang babae. Hindi pa rin sinunod ng matandang lalaki ang asawa nito. Dahil sa pag iingat na baka mapaano ang asawa kung kakain ng balat ng manok.

 

Umiwas na ng tingin si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang masabihan na tsismosa. At sa tingin niya, ang masayang usapan ng mag asawa ay pribadong bagay. Pero hindi maiiwasang marinig niya la rin ang usapan ng dalawa. 

 

"Eto. Sa iyo na 'tong chicken wings at 'wag ka na sumimangot," rinig pa ni Kyungsoo at lihim siyang napangiti lalo.

 

Bumuntung hininga si Kyungsoo at tinuloy ang panonood at pagmasid sa lugar pati na rin sa labas; nirorolyo ang tatlong perang papel sa kamay.

 

Paglipas ng ilan pang minuto, lumabas si Yixing mula sa kusina at dala na nito ang umuusok pang pagkain.

 

"Here's your order! Drinks?" alok pa ng shop owner. Umiling si Kyungsoo at inabot na ang tatlong daang bayad sa pagkain. Nilagay ni Yixing sa malaking paper bag ang pagkain saka inabot kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang paper bag at sinalubong ang mabangong usok ng pagkain. Nakangiti niyang binalik sa pagkakayos ang paper bag at tumingin kay Yixing.

 

Nahuli niyang nakangiti ang lalaki sa kanya. Sinuklian naman ito ni Kyungsoo ng magalang at masayang ngiti.

 

"Hindi ko dinagdagan ng garlic powder 'yan ah," sabi ni Yixing na may tono ng pagdedepensa. "Naalala ko kasi 'yung reklamo ni Jongin na mas masarap ang lasa ng totoong garlic kesa sa powder".

 

Sabay na natawa si Kyungsoo at ang shop owner. May naiwan pa ring ngiti sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo paghupa ng tawanan.

 

Tumingin ulit siya sa relo.

 

9:23 a.m.

 

"Thanks," sabi niya at tumayo na. Tinuro niya ang pinto gamit ang hinlalaki tanda na aalis na siya. Nagsalute naman si Yixing at labas ang bilot nito sa pisngi nang ngumiti sa kanya bago niya tuluyang nilisan ang shop.

 

\----

 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang bucket sa madamong lupa at umayos ng upo sa linatag niyang jacket.

 

"Hello, mahal," mahinang pero puno ng emosyon at pang ibig ang tono ni Kyungsoo. Umayos siya ng pagkakaupo. Yakap niya ang dalang binting nakabaluktot at pinatong niya ang baba sa pagitan ng kanyang magkadikit na tuhod.

 

Hinaplos ng mga nanlalamig niyang daliri ang marmol na lapida sa lapag. Tumigil ang mga daliri niya sa mga damong umusbong sa pinakagilid ng malamig at makinang na bato.

 

 

**_Jongin, Kim_ **

**_January 14, 1983 - September 20, 2015_ **

 

 

Pang ilang beses na ba niyang nabasa ang nakasulat sa lapida? Ilang beses na ba niyang napatakan ng luha ang lugar na ito? Sa bawat pagdalaw niya, ramdam na niya ang eksaktong pakiramdam ng hangin sa ligar na ito. Lugar na kung tutuusin ay napakaganda dahil sa malawak na berdeng lupain at naggagandahang mga bulaklak sa bawat puntod. At ang payapang hangin ng lugar na nakakadagdag sa kalmang nararamdaman niya tuwing umuupo siya sa eksaktong lugar, eksaktong espasyo sa eksaktong araw ng bawat buwan.

 

Pinigtal ni Kyungsoo ang isang dahon. Bahagyang humangin at lumipad ang ilang hibla ng buhok ni Kyungsoo. Napangiti siya.

 

"Pinapagalitan mo ba ako kasi hinila ko 'yung dahon?" sabi niya habang nakapatong pa rin ang baba sa isang tuhod.

 

Huni ng mga ibon at tunog ng mga pakpak nitong lumilipad ang sagot sa tanong niya.

 

Umayos ulit siya ng upo at nag-indian seat. Maingat niyang kinuha ang bucket ng chicken na binili niya kanina lang.

 

"May pasalubong ako. Konti lang garlic powder n'yan ah?" nakangiting sabi niya nang maalala ang sinabi ni Yixing kanina.

 

Tumitig muli si Kyungsoo sa itim na lapida ng asawa. Linagay ni Kyungsoo ang iaang palad sa dibdib at kinapa ang singsing na nakasabit sa kuwintas.

 

"Hindi ko sinusuot 'yung wedding ring ko.. Ikaw ba? Baka naman nawala mo na 'yan d'yan sa taas, ah?" pabiro niyang saad habang nilalaro ang singsing sa dalawang daliri. Umayos na naman siya ng upo, katulad kanina.

 

Linagay niya ang dalawang braso sa magkadikit niyang tuhod at pinatong ang baba niya.

 

"Nameet mo na ba si Michael Jackson d'yan?"

 

Wala pa ring sagot. Humangin na naman at may kalakasan ang hangin. Tumunog ang mga dahon sa puno, ang pagwasiwas ng hangin sa bawat halaman ay tila musika sa pandinig ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Nagluto ako ng pancake. Yung tamad version. Or tipid version, "natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Naalala niya pa nang una niyang beses na ginawa ang two-ingredient niyang pancake at tinawag itong tipid pancake ni Jongin. Napangiti siya sa alaalang iyon.

 

"Binigyan ko rin si Baekhyun.. Kinakamusta ka niya.." mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo. Mahina na siya lang ang makakarinig. Boses niya na halos liparin ng hangin sa open field na lugar.

 

"Gusto mo bang kantahan kita?" bulong niya ulit.

 

Nararamdaman niya ang pamilyar na pakiramdam ng paninikip ng kanyang dibdib at pagsakit ng kanyang lalamunan. Pinikit pikit ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata dahil sa pamamasa at panlalabo.

 

" _When I first saw you.. I saw love.._ " pagsisimula niya.

 

_"And the first time you touched me.. I felt loved.."_

 

_"And after all this time.. You're still the one I love.."_

 

Humimig siya at hindi sadya ang ngiting namutawi sa mga labi niya.

 

" _Looks like we made it.. Look how far we've come, my baby.._ " kasabay ng pagkanta niya ang dahan dahang pag-ugoy ng sariling katawan.

 

_"They said.. 'I bet they'll never make it'.. But just look at us, holding on.. We're still together.. Still going strong.."_

 

Kasabay ng isang ngiti ang pagpatak ng mga luha niyang kanina pa gusto kumawala.

 

_"You're still the one I run to.. The one that I belong to.. Still the one I want for life.."_

 

Bigla ang buhos ng alaala ng masaya nilang kasal, walong taon na ang nakararaan. Ang masayang ngiti ni Jongin ng gabing iyon. Ang tawanan at iyakan sa reception. Ang pagsayaw ni Jongin sa gitna bilang regalo sa kanya at dahil na rin sa extra niyang asawa.

 

" _Still the one that I love.. The only one I dream of.. Still the one I kiss goodnight.._ " patuloy niyang pagkanta sa mahina at nanginginig niyang boses. Hindi na niya napigil ang pagsinghot at ang pagbagsak ng panibagong mga luha mula sa mga mata.

 

Ang alaala ng pagsayaw nilang dalawa sa kitna ng may kadilimang lugar. Ang alaala ng pagbulong niya ng lyrics sa tainga ni Jongin ng kantang naging theme song nilang dalawa simula palang nuong una. Ang pakiramdam ng mainit na mga labi ni Jongin sa gilid ng leeg niya at ang bulong ng pagmamahal ni Jongin sa ilalim ng kanyang tainga ng gabing iyon.

 

Tanging paghikbi nalang ni Kyungsoo ang maririnig kasabay pa rin ng ihip ng hangin at ng mga ibong humuhuni. 

 

Humigpit ang pagkakayakap niya sa mga binti at lalong binaon ang mukha sa pagitan ng kanyang mga tuhod. Hindi niya alintana ang pamamasa ng buong mukha at ng sleeve ng kanyang damit.

 

"Mahal.. Jongin.. Miss na kita.. Miss na miss na kita.."

 

Muli, tanging ihip ng hangin at huni ng mga ibon ang sumagot sa mahinang panaghoy niya.


End file.
